moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavid "Slick" McTash
Alteraci - Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 4 June, 0 L.C.; (Age 40) Iron Ridge, Lordaeron |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Citrine Eagle Liasion Lord of the Iron Ridge Knight of the Silver Hand Silver Hand Lord ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = ---- |Row 5 title = House -Relatives |Row 5 info = House McTash June McTash (Daughter) Luca McTash(Son) Susan McTash(Daughter) Arlissa Dawson(Daughter) |Row 6 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 6 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |image = McTash.png|imagewidth = 300}} Sir Kavid McTash (Born 4 June, 0 L.C.) is the present Lord of the Alterac Silver Hand within the The Citrine Eagle, as well as the Lord of Iron Ridge. Currently residing in the Iron Manse within the walls of Iron Ridge, Sir Kavid and his daughter June live in relative comfort as the Lord seeks to make his neighbors to the south more trusting of the Lordaeronians. = History = ---- “Someone once told me that I smile too much. That I chuckle at every statement,and simply brush everything off. That I don't take life seriously enough. That I have enjoyed too happy a life to truly understand what a dark place the world is. Well, to this person, I replied, by saying…” “It is because I have seen the worst, the deep, dark, seated hatred that this world has to offer that I am who I am. I have been to those dark places, I have reveled in those dark places. I have hit my low, and I know what it feels like to be someone who needs help. That is why I smile, and laugh, and take life as I do. Only those who have seen the worst, and been part of it, can truly understand what it means to enjoy life as a whole.” “Needless to say, that ended that conversation quite quickly” Childhood Kavid was born into the House of McTash, a house with a long history in itself, who were the presiding rulers of the Iron Ridge, a relatively small keep in Lordaeron, which is now known as the Western Plauglands. Though he was no prince, who would inherit great lands,and marshall vast armies, he was more important to his mother and father than anything in the world. His father was Sir Patrick McTash, a Paladin who had fought in the Great War against the Orcs. His Mother, Carey McTash, was a preist, whom had meet Patrick during the war,and had not left his side since. Kavid was raised in a life of comfort, though never pampered, or spoiled, he enjoyed a childhood that many children could only dream of. Kavid never had any teachers, or nannies as a child. His parents refused the services of any who would present themselves at the keep. They did not want anyone to teach their child besides them. So when he became old enough, he was taught to read, and write by his mother, while his father taught him faith, and helped him grow his budding skills in the light. His life was relatively simple, as he was groomed to one day be the Lord of the Iron Ridge, and head of House McTash. This continued for some time, until he was in he was around 20. Early Adulthood For their happy little life that was quickly interrupted by a threat to all life. The undead hordes. The Scourge had begun to ravage the lands, and Iron Ridge soon found itself surrounded, with no escape, and no hope at victory. So, with a small entourage of knights, Kavid and the children were led away in a small tunnel, while the men and women of Iron Ridge stayed behind, to fight, and inevitably, die so that their children could live. This group was led by a Knight, named Sir Jeremy, who lead the ragad group all the way to Stormwind. There, with the money that they had all managed to scavenge along the way, the were able to purchase a small mance, where they could all live for the time being. From that point forward, Sir Jeremy became Kavid’s teacher. All of the other knights took children on as their squires, and some even adopted the now orphaned boys and girls. Ser Jeremy became a father, even though he had no legal rights to, he was a father none the less. He taught Kavid everything he knew. Combat, Tactics, Honor, Duty, faith, and how to wield the light. Everything a knight would one day need to know. And this continued for 5 years, until finally, when Kavid turned 25, he fell on his knees before Ser Jeremy, who tapped a blade on his shoulders, and the top of his head, and named him Sir Kavid McTash, the Fist of Justice, for his tenacity and sense of Justice. Needless to say, this was one of the happiest days on his life. His friends, now brothers and sisters, took him out for a night of drinking. And it was there that he meet the woman who would one day be his wife. Carey, who shared the name of his mother. Wrath of the Lich King Within a few months, their marriage was sealed, as they stood before a priest who named them man and wife. And none too quickly either the Lich King was already stirring in the North. With the Knights of the Iron Ridge at his back, Kavid set sail to Northrend leaving behind his wife, with the slightest bump beginning to form on her stomach. Kavid never took part in the Major campaigns, his efforts focused mostly in the Fjord. He received a very large scar on his back from a vrykul, and his recovery is what first got him addicted to drugs. He had to take a large amount of pain relievers in order to just sleep, and when he fully recovered, he never really stopped. Anything he could get his hands on, he used, to make himself faster, to stay awake, or just to get high. It didn't matter, so long as he had something. He fought in Northrend until the war came to a close, being stationed in Icecrown for the last few months of the war. He never took part in the Siege of the Citadel, but he slew his fair share of undead horrors. Cataclysm Before the actual cataclysm shook the earth, Kavid returned home to Stormwind, to find something he could hardly fathom. He learned the terrible news, that his wife had died in labor, giving birth to their daughter. This hit Kavid, very hard, as he never took loss very well. The counseling and kindness from his friends did little to help him. Kavid tried to escape, by going on the largest binge of alcohol and drugs he had even been on. It got so bad, that by the end, he found himself standing on a chair, with a noose tied around his neck, ready to kick the chair out from under him. Until He was stopped, by the cries of a child. And it was then the Kavid knew how selfish he was being. From that moment forth, he kicked the habit, Cold turkey, swearing to stay clean for the rest of his life. This was when Deathwing came, and attack stormwind, destroying the manse that the Iron Ridge survivors had called him for so long. But Kavid led them somewhere else, that they had not expected to see ever again. He took them home, to their real home. With the Argent Crusade now focused in the Plaguelands, Kavid took his knights, and reclaimed the land that was once Iron Ridge, now nothing but ruins. Mists of Pandaria This time was rather uneventful for Kavid. He spent most of it rebuilding Iron Ridge to its former glory. He dug up the Old Iron mine, which was used for raw materials. He also used this time to raise his daughter, to get closer to her and be a father to her. But of course, there must always be something else happening as well. Kavid also spent his time hunting. He told everyone that he was hunting artifacts that had once belonged to his family, but in truth, he was hunting his parents. To find their corpses, and return them to where they belonged. While he did find many of artifacts, paintings, and mementos, finding his parents was a much more difficult ordeal. It took him months to finally track them down, the two shambling corpses. A very emotional moment, as Kavid returned them to their rest, and carried their bodies back to Iron Ridge. He buried their bodies in secret, in a place that no one would disturb their rest again. From that point forward, Kavid took upon himself the mantle of the Lord of Iron Ridge, and Head of House McTash. He gathered followers, rebuilt his keep, repopulated the lands, and consolidated his power for the rest of the Pandaria campaign, only taking part in the Siege of Orgrimmar himself, not because he wanted to, but because it was his duty. Warlord of Draenor Kavid spent the early parts of the conflict battling as so many others did, against the Iron Tide. Taking part in the Blasted Lands push, he battled with the Orc’s as his father had before him, with steel and blood. Though not taking part in the initial push beyond the Dark Portal, he was eventually summoned to the new word as reinforcements. He took part mostly in skirmishes, no major battles. Legion (to be updated later) Family Gavenstead On a leave of absence, Kavid realized he was going to need allies if he wanted his lands to survive. So he decided it would be best to join the budding Duchy of Gavenstead, which was making major gains in the Plaguelands. Sadly, this alliance was short lived as Gavenstead fell apart only two weeks after he left, and he did not join the few that went to Emberstone. Alterac Now looking for new Alliances, Kavid happened upon a small recruitment station, for the City-State of Alterac. Running this station was none other than the residing Highlord of the Citrine Eagle, Zaria R. Blackmoore. Seeing Kavid potential not only as an ally, but as a Paladin, she accepted him into Alterac, and the Citrine Eagles. And thus begins the Great Adventure. = City-State of Alterac = ---- Gavenstead Campaign It was almost Ironic that the first conflict Kavid would participate in would be the Conquering of Gavenstead. He had only been an ally for a short time with them, but it was not easy to go against men he might have fought beside. None the less, he led his men into battle against his former allies, at New Darrowshire. This is where he was meet with his first conflict with the Kingdom. Under the employ of the City-State was one Ithalin Belados, a Death Knight of some power, who used necromancy to raise the fallen defenders to fight once more, this time for Alterac. Kavid kept his mouth shut, but the same could not be said of his mind. Thus conflict came up once again,as at their next battle, the same occurred. This time, however, Kavid spoke against the actions, but his words were ignored it seems, as at their next battle, the dead were raised for a third time. In a fit of rage, Kavid took command of his men,and marched them home. He wouldn't be taking part so long as necromancy was involved. He truly only missed one battle, and from there, the use of Necromancy was banned. Kavid returned for the final battle, without his men, because it was his duty. Justicar Not much happened conflict wise after the Gavenstead campaign. In this time, he was appointed as the Justicar of Alterac, essentially the second in command to the Citrine Eagle. He took part in a witch hunt, which ended in an unsuccessful burning. He attended a Court of Uther meeting as the new Justicar. Other than this, the time was relatively peaceful, as Kavid took a leave of absence to deal with internal issues. He returned, and life continued on. Chief Liaison (to be updated later) Offices Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Lordaeronian